Rich Pet
by CrimsonClocks
Summary: Ichigo was the Kuchiki's cherished neko hybrid, worth trillions for being one of the rarest breeds of savannah cat. One day the Kuchiki household packs up to move into their new home, when on their way Ichigo's cage ends up falling off their truck in the middle of the wild. How will he adjust to the sudden change? (AU, Warnings inside)


Rich Pet

A GrimmIchi Fanfic

_**WARNING**_** if you do not like Yaoi Male X Male Do Not Read; I will not listen to any bull about reading something you didn't like WHEN you were warned C: thank you~ **

**Rated M **for language, yaoi (malexmale), sexual situations, and violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

**Summary:**** AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE): **Ichigo was the Kuchiki's cherished neko hybrid, worth trillions for being one of the rarest breeds of savannah cat. One day the Kuchiki household packs up to move into their new home, when on their way Ichigo's cage ends up falling off their truck in the middle of the wild. How will he adjust to the sudden change?

Chapter 1

Run.

The orange haired savannah cat bolted through the forest in an effort to escape. This was not how it was supposed to be. All he wanted was to be in his warm fluffy bed ignoring that annoying red-headed mutt that was always breathing down his neck. But _noooo. _Right now he was being chased through a forest, his feet and his pursuers thundering upon the forest floor, and not for a fight either…but hell if he was going down without one…or making it harder.

He was limited with his sprinting; when the wild canines broke open his cage, he used all of his weight to topple on top of the one in front, making a gash on his left leg from his ankle to the back of his knee in his haste to get away.

He continued to run, adrenaline burning throughout his veins. The gash on his leg throbbed, and made him stumble from time to time. Ichigo growled at his baby blue collar that was making him stick out, the bells ringing and jingling. The fact his hair was traffic cone orange wasn't helping his situation. The sound of the bell was like a siren to the perusing hybrids sensitive ears; he should know, he used to be a part of the wild until he was captured and tamed. Despite the fact Ichigo made it through all the beatings and training, he still ended up in a cage at some pet store for exotic hybrids. That's where he met the midget he calls his owner and friend…Rukia Kuchiki. She picked him and insisted they buy him no matter what the price. Needless to say, her brother Byakuya Kuchiki ended up paying five trillion for the rare cat when another man decided he wanted Ichigo more than the explosive tempered midget.

He found the home nice besides all the rules. Things were cool; he lounged around most of the time anyway, not really wanting to be bothered. He would let Rukia pet his hair while he watched movies with her, and played with her when she wanted…but he skipped the dress-up games…no way in hell was he wearing a dress and tiara. Just _no_. After a few years of living in the Kuchiki house things fell in routine. Ichigo was fine with it, until they brought home another hybrid saying Ichigo needed a friend because he was lonely and distant. A stupid little runt named Renji; at the time he was small, red hair tied up in a ponytail resembling a pineapple. He was cute but really annoying…Ichigo didn't mind the times he woke up in his bed with the little dog hybrid curl up by his stomach moving around, growling, and yipping about his dreams he was currently having.

Then the little thing grew each day until he was basically a man he got a tattoo every birthday and soon was covered in them. Ichigo started to ask for some privacy when Renji discovered the whole Alpha and Beta thing; only to wake up one night pinned under the dog while he dry humped him. _Horny little mutt. _

He was glad that they were moving because that meant he didn't _have _to share a room and wake up to a drooling dog on him. But he never thought he was going to end up in the predicament he's in now…running from a bunch of Alpha males, on an injured leg, with an injured body from the fall in the cage, and running deeper in the forest away from the road. Why did everything happen to _him_!?

Just as he was going to run past a thick tree something wrapped around his bad ankle scraping into the cut. He yelped in pain and fear as he was jolted in the air, hitting his head on a rock embedded in the ground. His head swam as he tried to figure out what had just happened, groaning in pain. He was running, and then thinking, then…he looked up at the floor below noticing then he was upside down. He tried to swing only to cry out when the rope around his ankle tightened, digging deeper into the cut that was now leaking blood up his thigh. He wanted to cry when he heard the bushes moving then revealing the hybrids that were after him.

"Well looks like the little bitch got 'imself inta some trouble, eh?" The leader chuckled; delighted with the fact that Ichigo was now trapped. He approached the exotic cat; his grin was suggestive and creepy to the younger male making him shiver involuntarily. Ichigo was about to retort when a roar had the entire bunch freeze.

_What was that?_ Ichigo thought to himself as he saw the horror and terror of emotions flying through the packs eyes as they ran away, leaving him hanging. _Great_. Ichigo was in so much pain… his vision was dotting black from the blow to his head and the gravity. He fell unconscious…the last thing he saw was blue and black.

Xx~-::-~xX

_Son of a bitch!_ The panther growled in his thoughts as he ran through the forest. Those punks had the nerve to jump into his territory _again!_ Didn't they learn anything from the last time? He beat them until they were on their very last string of life. They'll never learn. He growled more at the thought of those punks strolling around doing whatever the fuck they wanted.

"You need to focus Grimmjow." Said an uninterested voice next to him.

"You know what…shut the fuck up! I know what I'm doing! I'm _pissed_!" Grimmjow snarled at his friend.

"Then why are you…" The bat never finished, being cut off by a loud wail of pain in the distance. Both of them froze. The stoic man stood there looking in the direction it came from. "Do you think that was them…?" He asked his search partner when his blue ears twitched.

"No… But it's probably someone running from them knowing the trouble they cause." He stated before bolting in the direction of the pained cry. When blood wafted into his nostrils, a vicious growl vibrated in his chest. He then roared as he sprinted faster to their location. They hurt a _hybrid_ in _his_ territory? They want a death sentence apparently.

When he hopped over the brush into a small clear area, he saw they were gone and his eyes met chocolate brown orbs before they rolled up and hid behind their lids. The cat's body went limp and he ran over with his friend at his side. "Shit where'd they find this kid…?" He looked at the collar around the younger male's neck and his ripped silk clothing. "A rich pet…? In the forest? That's strange… cut the rope then I want you to take Nnoitra and Starrk to go teach those bastards to stay out of my territory."

"What will you do with the pet?" The pale bat asked as he flapped his wings, flying up and slicing through the rope. Grimmjow caught the savannah cat and then held him bridal style.

"I'll have him taken care of by Szayel. If he wants to stay it's his choice. Hurry and get Starrk and Nnoitra." Grimmjow then ran with the exotic cat in his arms back to their home. He couldn't help but glance down at him; perched atop vibrant orange locks sat a pair of ears; one orange and one white, covered in striped markings. Baby blue ballet flats donned on his feet, covered in dirt, tears littering the expensive material. His vest is torn and ripped at the bottom, left open to show his torso with a small tattooed 'K' just a little way above his hipbone. The last detail of his outfit included a white hakama with a sash the same baby blue shade as everything else.

Grimmjow began to wonder how such a pet got lost _here_. Pushing it out of his thoughts he ran to the gate of iron they had built to keep people, like the ones who attacked the younger, out of the small town like village. It didn't stop them from wandering around the rest of the territory owned by the panther himself. The guard keeping watch on his shift looked at Grimmjow, and after confirming who _else_ has _sky blue _locks, let him in.

Grimmjow rushed his way to Szayel's quarters with the unconscious cat. He approached the building of pure white. He didn't hesitate when slamming the door open with his foot. The bubblegum pink haired man jumped, letting a vile of his newest experiment crash to the pallid floor, staining said floor blue. The man sighed and didn't even turn around to greet the blue haired panther he knew was there before speaking. "I do hope what you want or have to say is to the utmost importance…or I will be _very_ angry with you." Szayel's tone was irritable but his face wasn't showing the intent of murder he had.

"It is important, come over here and help me." Grimmjow spoke as he placed the boy on an examination table. Szayel turned around about to retort when he saw the unconscious orange-haired beta. The scientist ordered some of his assistants to get his medical equipment, being too incapable to work alongside with him in an experiment.

"Seeing your incompetence in the lab is cause enough for me to demote you morons. Would it be too much to ask for you to complete a simple enough task of fetching the medical equipment?" He exasperatedly stated when he saw them stumble with his equipment over to the savannah cat. "Buffoons." He sighed when they set up a cart, next to the boy, equipment in order. Szayel began to examine the boy, being gentle and careful around the blooming bruises and cuts that had started bruising around the broken skin. "Grimmjow, where did you find him? He's a domestic…" Szayel questioned the panther. Grimmjow sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face.

"I'm not sure where he came from, but when I found him he was hanging upside down from one of our traps set up around here. Those bastards came back again… apparently it's because of this beta." He turned and walked to the door. "I'll check around for where he came from. You just make sure no one messes with him…and no experiments on him." The blue panther left with that stated.

Szayel took a moment to watch where the man once stood, then with a sigh returned to the matter at hand. Walking over to the sink; he washed his hands thoroughly from the chemicals he was just playing with…too bad it's on the floor now. He looked over the orange-haired male. Multiple bruises all over his limbs and torso now forming. Cuts, ranging from very small to medium length, scattered around him from impact of branches against his sun kissed skin. The pink haired chinchilla carefully turned Ichigo onto his stomach and turned the boys head to the side so he can breathe. Cleaning the wound with disinfectant and ridding the dried blood off the boy's leg, Szayel then picked up his suture needle; already prepared by his imbeciles he calls assistants. He began carefully stitching the gash from the boy's ankle to his knee.

Xx~-::-~xX

**CORRECTIONS FROM THIS **

Running a hand through his sky blue locks, he continued to stare at the evidence in front of his feet. Lying on the forest floor a good distance from the road in front of him was a broken metal cage.

_Kind of small for that boy…did he lay down the entire time?_

He examined further seeing a fragmented feather filled pillow, with purple colored material. Feathers were lying around the carrier like it was a chicken coop. The bars were snapped open; bent and broken by brute force.

_Probably those bastards I chased off._

He growled to himself at the thought and got rid of it. He knew everything was being settled right at this moment, courtesy of Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Nnoitra. He continued to inspect the damage done. His cerulean gaze fell on a shine under some of the leaves. He looked at the side of the cage. The bars were bent as if the vibrant beta tried to break the bars to get to the shiny object. Sitting on his haunches, he plucked the shine out of the leaves. His electric blue pools examined the circular object in his palm.

A golden circle with embedded swirls in the shiny surface reflected in his eyes, tiny hinges on one side and a small curve for an obvious opening of said shiny surface being noticed as well.

_A locket?_

The panther's ears fell back in concentration. _So this hybrid has a picture of his owners..?_ He thought as he opened the locket to glance inside. Cyan eyes widened at the photo inside of the golden locket.

There were six people; two adults and four children. Behind the four children were a man and a woman hybrid. The man had spiky black hair; gray ears perched on his head. They had the same markings as the boy did. Brown eyes that resembled the ones he had a glimpse of earlier, only a tad darker, stared back. On his chin was a bit of facial hair up to the end of his jaw. Hanging off his shoulders was a white lab coat, hinting at his occupation as a doctor. His goofy smile was plastered on his face with genuine happiness. On the other hand there was the woman; a sweet smile graced her lip glossed lips. Her long, wavy, light brown hair was pulled over her left shoulder, tied up in a ponytail; her brown eyes perpetually leaking emotions of love for the family in the picture. She had brown ears sitting atop her wavy locks.

There were four children in the family photo; two boys and two girls. The boys were standing in front of the adults as the girls stood in front of the boys. The girl on the left of the picture had a sweet smile on her lips. Her hair was light brown like the mother; even the girl's ears resembled the woman's. Her light brown hair was in two low pig tails. The clips holding her hair were tiny strawberries. She had big dark brown eyes that were littered with glee. The second girl didn't give off the vibe of _complete_ happiness…more like stubborn happiness. Either way she must have been happy. Her black hair cropped and hung around her face, almost touching her shoulders, with her black ears atop her hair. Her dark grey eyes shined with love even if her face was pulled into a frown, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks.

Lastly, the two that interested the blue panther most in this picture, were the boys. Both were familiar to him, but one only shocked him. The first boy was the beta he found hanging unconscious from a tree. In the picture he had a bright smile, and his chocolate eyes radiated how happy he was in the photo. His vibrant orange locks were in chaotic spikes with his ears perked up on his head.

The last one in the picture made Grimmjow want to shatter the locket and burn it to dust and molten gold. A growl vibrated his chest as he looked at the little version of his enemy. The very last person on the picture was an exact replica of the vibrant boy, just less colored. He had snowy white locks, white ears, and pale white skin. His eyes were gold, swimming in black sclera. The boy had a big cocky smirk on his face.

"Shiro…" Grimmjow growled between his gritted, sharp teeth.

"Ya called?" Chimed a watery-toned voice from behind the panther. Grimmjow whipped around fast to face the albino savannah cat with a snarl ripping through his chest. His lip curled back, showing his sharp canines to the younger. Grimmjow learned his lesson about this young alpha. He would never underestimate the male again. The last time he did he lost half of his territory and was injured severely.

Shiro sniffed the air, and then looked at Grimmjow's clawed hand. His smile fell and he started to snarl; he approached the blue panther. Grimmjow didn't know what changed his demeanor so fast. He only came here to investigate, and then found out about the orange haired beta. "Whatya' think yer doin' with mah baby brothers locket, eh?! Where is he!? Tell me! _Now_!" He snarled out._ Ohhhhh…now I see why._

Grimmjow got a bright idea, but it was laced with dark intentions. He could use this to his advantage. Grimmjow let a shit eating grin form on his features as the pissed albino approached him menacingly. The panther and the albino cat circled each other.

"You want this?" He held up the locket, letting it dangle in front of gold irises on black sclera. Shiro hissed and continued to glare. "Oh? No? Ohhh, I see you want the boy I found dangling helplessly from a tree in one of my traps!" He watched in satisfaction as the younger male's eyes widened at the statement, but quickly recovered and glared at him. "Don't worry, he's being treated. Although… If you want him back there will be a price." Shiro eyed him warily.

"What do ya want, Blue." Shiro asked cautiously through gritted fangs.

"I want my territory back and those bandits of yours away behind bars."

"…Fine. They're yours, and the land ya can have too…just give me my baby brother."

"I won't give him back 'til I got them. Go get them and bring them back, and then I'll give you your baby brother." Grimmjow stated and tossed the locket at the male's feet. "You have a week."

~-::-~

Shiro growled as he watched the panther turn on his heel and walk away into the forest. He sat on his haunches and picked up the locket that they were given as kids. His expression softened as he stared longingly at the photo inside… their mother and father; Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. They could do nothing to stop Ichigo from being kidnapped. When he became old enough, he traveled farther to search everywhere for Ichigo and came up empty handed…

But here he was…in his enemy's hands after ten painstaking years of looking for him.

Shiro hardened his resolve to finish this mission that had dragged on for ten years. He then turned towards the territory that no longer was his, while putting on Ichigo's locket to lie next to his, and made up his mind. His mind filled with questions for his little brother as he continued to traverse through the trees.

_Don't worry Ichi, I'm comin'…_


End file.
